Beso de buenas noches
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Todo empezó hace dos semanas con un beso frente a la puerta del cuarto de Akane.
1. Besos de buenas noches

**Beso de buenas noches.**

Ya se había acostumbrado, aunque siempre al entrar a su habitación sentía su cara muy roja. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el primero, y no había faltado día desde su inicio en que no ocurriera.

Una noche, hace dos semanas, se había quedado viendo una mega maratón de películas románticas, y todas eran de su agrado, desde la versión actual de Romeo y Julieta, pasando por The Notebook, A walk to remember y terminando con su musical favorito: The Mouling Rouge. Y aunque suene extraño, su prometido las había visto todas con ella. No sabía por qué lo hacía, si le gustaban u odiaba esas películas. Tenía la certeza de que en algunos momentos muy empalagosos bufaba, en algunos donde se podía ver pasión se tensaba completamente y juraría escucharlo roncar en algunas. Pero también podía sentir su mirada en ella en los momentos más románticos, no los empalagosos o cursis en exceso, él la miraba justo después de que ella emitía un leve suspiro que no podía evitar saliera de su boca.

Al terminar la última película los dos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras en silencio, hasta llegar arriba de ellas, al despedirse con su clásico buenas noches de siempre él la hizo esperar.

Avanzo un paso decidido hacia ella, paso que ella misma se encargó de hacer retroceder sin saber bien por qué. Para asegurarse de que no ocurriera de nuevo, el chico de ojos azules posó una de sus manos en su cintura y la acerco a él. A esta altura Akane se esperaba cualquier cosa ¿Su prometido la besaría? ¿Se había animado con todas las películas que vieron? ¿Acaso pensaba en que lo había retado de alguna forma al verlas con él?

No estaban muy lejos de los pensamientos de su prometido. Claro que según él todas esas películas eran boberías, y lo pensaba aún más cuando ella suspiraba viéndolas, en especial cuando esos idiotas hacían o decían algo. Solo él podía hacerla suspirar así, y si romance es lo que ella quería se lo daría, le daría un beso mil veces mejor que todos lo que vieron durante la tarde.

Por eso al llegar a la escalera, con la oscuridad como su aliada se decidió, se acercó a ella, pero la muy tonta se alejó, volvió a intentarlo sujetando su cintura. Al estar frente a ella su cobardía de siempre volvió y el miedo a que ella lo mande a volar o que de frente le diga que nunca volviera a hacer eso lo hizo dudar. Pero tenía tantas ganas de besarla que debía hacerlo. Así que juntando esos dos sentimientos, se acercó a su prometida y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la muchacha.

– Buenas noches Akane.

No esperó que ella le respondiera, la soltó y dio la vuelta en dirección a su cuarto. Sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, su cara caliente como pocas veces la había tenido. Pensó que si el mazo no había aparecido hasta ese momento era una buena señal.

Y lo era. Akane se quedó de piedra luego de eso. Pensó que la besaría en los labios, pero tampoco le desagradó como terminó todo. Había sido uno de los actos más tiernos de su prometido. Entro a su cuarto segundos después, apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta para sentir como su corazón latía. Se acostó en su cama reviviendo el recuerdo mil veces en su cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios se durmió.

Al otro día Akane estaba radiante, el recorrido que hace cada mañana esta vez fue un poco más largo, estaba con tanta energía. Sus hermanas lo notaron, Nabiki hizo las bromas pertinentes y comentarios sobre su prometido, pero Akane estaba tan feliz que no le importo. Además no sabía que esperar desde ahora ¿Acaso Ranma la saludaría con un beso también? ¿Tendría que dárselo ella está vez?

Iba subiendo la escalera hasta su cuarto cuando se encuentra con él. Ranma la vio, y como todos los días solo pasó al lado de ella y dijo con un tono neutro, que a la chica le molesto, un simple "Buenos días"

La sonrisa de Akane se desvaneció, para él no había sido importante, solo un tonto beso en la frente.

Lo evitó durante el resto del día, salió a almorzar con sus amigas, luego de compras con ellas, atrasando lo más que podía la hora de llegada a su casa, al llegar ceno rápidamente, evitando las preguntas que se veían en los ojos de sus hermanas pero que nunca llegaron a salir de sus bocas, contestando de forma cortante a su prometido.

Al terminar fue al Dojo a entrenar, rompió algunos bloques como era su costumbre cuando estaba enojada y luego comenzó con algunas Katas. Estaba tan concentrada que no escucho a su prometido llegar.

El la observaba, enojado, decidió hablarle – ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa?

Akane se sorprendió y casi cae del susto, cuando vio quien le hablaba volvió a sus katas pero con el ceño fruncido – A mí no me pasa nada.

– Claro que si, casi no estuviste en la casa, me evitas, y… no has sonreído en todo el día.

Se sonrojo por el ultimo comentario pero siguió en el suyo – Eso a ti no te debería importar.

Ranma bufo, claro que le importaba, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente – ¿Será acaso… porque te besé ayer?

La chica no pudo seguir después de eso, no quería hablarlo y demostrar que para ella si había importado. Iba a salir sin responderle cuando sintió tres auras de batallas muy conocidas. Se puso en alerta inmediatamente, mirando hacia la puerta y ahí estaban, las tres "Prometidas" de Ranma, habían escuchado lo último que el muchacho dijo.

– Airen explicar por qué besar a chica violenta.

– Así es Ran-chan., tu prometida soy yo.

– Jojoj estúpidas, mi querido Ranma solo me debe explicaciones a mí.

– No… Esperen… Yo - Retrocedió unos pasos y tomo del brazo a Akane – ¡Corre!

Ella se soltó de él – ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, es a ti a quien quieren, yo me largo.

Las demás esperaron a que la menor de las Tendo se fuera, la chica tenía razón, no era con ella el problema, fue Ranma el que la beso.

Y sucedió lo de siempre, el joven corrió por toda la ciudad huyendo de una cocinera, una china y una loca gimnasta.

Akane luego de ducharse se fue a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir y a terminar ese día que le pareció tan largo. Estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintió que se abría su ventana. Se incorporó asustada y vio a su prometido entrar, estaba sucio, despeinado y con algunas heridas.

A Akane se le ablandó el corazón, si ella no lo hubiese dejado con esas locas quizás no estaría tan mal.

Lo hizo sentarse en su cama mientras ella buscaba el botiquín. Lo curaba en silencio, intentando no provocarle dolor durante el procedimiento. Después de comprobar que su prometida no estaba enojada Ranma se decidió a hablar.

– A..Akane, sobre ayer… – La chica miró a su prometido, estaba rojo, se notaba que le costaba tocar el tema.

– Déjalo Ranma, fue solo un beso en la frente, no tienes que explicarme por qué lo hiciste, está bien – Akane le sonrió para demostrar que estaba siendo sincera.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no te molesto? – La chica negó con la cabeza.

– Quizás… – se aventuró el muchacho – ¿Te gustó? – Ella ahora solo lo miro, no quería responder a eso y quedar tan expuesta, el chico lo noto y le dio ánimos – Porque a mi si.

Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su prometido acaba de decir que le gusto besarla. Si, fue en la frente, pero un beso de igual manera – A mi… También me gusto.

Él sonrió ampliamente – ¿Eso quiere decir que lo puedo volver a hacer? – La chica asintió – ¿Todos… Todos los días? – Volvió a asentir muy sonrojada.

Akane termino de curar a su prometido, fue con él hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió, Ranma antes de salir se paró frente a ella, poso una mano en su cintura, la cerco a él y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

– Buenas noches, Akane.

– Buenas noches, Ranma.

La escena se repitió durante dos semanas completas, de alguna forma Ranma le daba su beso de las buenas noches sin falta. Algunos días subían juntos la escalera igual que la primera vez, y en la puerta de la joven se lo daba, otras entraba muy tarde en la noche en su habitación, ya que por peleas, huidas o enemigos nuevos no estaba en casa cuando ella se iba a dormir. Su día a día seguía igual, peleas, insultos y vuelos cortesía del mazo de Akane, por eso ambos esperaban ansiosos la noche para vivir ese momento tan íntimo.

Era el momento favorito de ambos, por eso la Joven Tendo se entristeció cuando esa noche no se lo dio.

Veían películas en al comedor, faltaba poco para terminarla, Ranma luchaba para no quedarse dormido y poder hacer el ya acostumbrado ritual. Al terminar la película de todas maneras Akane tuvo que despertarlo, subieron las escaleras, Ranma luchaba por no quedarse dormido en plena escalera, al llegar a la puerta de Akane ella se da vuelta para recibir su beso, pero solo ve como Ranma iba camino a su puerta y se mete en su habitación. Akane no supo que pensar.

– ¿Qué demo…– Frunciendo el ceño entro en su cuarto.

– ¡Uuuuuy ese cretino!, primero me acostumbra a recibir un beso todos los días y ahora no me lo da. Si no quería hacerlo ¿Por qué me acompaño hasta el final de la película? Estúpido Ranma.

Estaba furiosa, más que furiosa. Hablaba sola mientras buscaba su pijama, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, buscó algo que usar y encontró una polera negra de tirantes de Ranma, una que en algún entrenamiento le presto. Se la puso y siguió pensando acostada en su cama.

" _Ese idiota, como pudo. Debe hacerse responsable, no puede hacerme adicta a sus besos y después no dármelo. Y… ¿Y si voy a su cuarto? No, no podría, pensara que estoy desesperada… ¡Pero que rayos!, que se haga cargo de lo que él mismo comenzó."_

Con este pensamiento se levantó y salió de su cuarto decidida hacia el de su prometido. Estuvo a punto de abrir cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo " _Vengo al cuarto de Ranma, de noche, con poca ropa para pedirle un beso… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AKANE?!_ "

Roja cual tomate se devolvió, pero llegando a su cuarto dio la vuelta en dirección al de Ranma, no tenía por qué avergonzarse, era su prometida, y él había dicho que lo haría todos los días.

Mientras Akane iba y volvía desde su cuarto al de su prometido, un durmiente Ranma se despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta de lo que paso " _No la bese… Soy un idiota, tuve que aguantarme toda esa tonta película para hacerlo y no lo hice ¡RANMA IDIOTA! Bueno, siempre puedo ir a su cuarto a dárselo como las otras noches"_

Ranma se puso de pie dispuesto a ir al cuarto de su prometida cuando escucho pasos al otro lado de su puerta, y unos segundos después pasos que se alejan. Se acercó a la puerta y puso atención, los pasos volvieron y escuchó a Akane hablar. No lo pensó ni un segundo y abrió su puerta, tomó a su prometida del brazo, la ingresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Akane se asustó por el movimiento inesperado, cuando se dio cuenta estaba dentro del cuarto de Ranma y él frente a ella. El joven solo vestía su característico bóxer y nada más, Akane no sabía si agradecer o maldecir por eso.

Ranma no estaba mejor que ella. Su prometida le estaba dando una imagen que solo había podido imaginar. Frente a él estaba la chica protagonista de sus más hormonales sueños, vistiendo solo una de SUS poleras. Podía ver a la perfección las largas piernas de su prometida y así también como los pechos de esta salían un poco por los costados y un generoso escote " _Nunca más le volveré a decir pecho plano"_

– Akane ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era el momento de la verdad, no podía decirle que era casualidad o que era sonámbula, eso sonaría muy estúpido. Se armó de valor, evitando la mirada de su prometido miro hacia otro lado, arrugo su polera en su mano para darse ánimo y con una cara muy roja le respondió – Vine por… mi beso de las buenas noches.

A Ranma casi se le sale el corazón. Su violenta, marimacho, agresiva, linda y tierna prometida se había presentado en su cuarto con poca ropa para pedirle un beso. ¿Acaso alguien había entrado en su mente y visto su lista de deseos?

Con una cara de bobo y sonrojado le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Comienzo a hacer los movimientos de siempre, coloco una mano en la cintura de Akane y la cerco a él, pero la mano en la mejilla de la joven y el intento de levantar un poco su rostro llamo la atención de esta, no cayó en lo que pasaba hasta que sintió los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos.

¿Qué podía decir el joven Saotome en su defensa? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Akane no podía creer esto, Ranma la besaba, en la boca, como siempre quiso. Solo duro unos segundos su pasividad, de a poco movió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de su prometido. Se quedaron en ese beso por un pequeño momento, hasta que Ranma se separó solo un poco y con una cara muy sonrojada y una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa le susurró – Buenas noches, Akane.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo observo, se veía tan guapo sonrojado, sus ojos eran más azules que nunca y sonreía de una forma que pocas veces había visto, y menos de tan cerca. Ahora fue el turno de ella de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Esta vez los labios de ambos se movieron despertando sensaciones que nunca pesaron podrían producir un beso. Ante la falta de aire la joven se alejó, y de forma lenta y sensual le dijo – Buenas noches, Ranma.

Pero ninguno se movió, querían seguir. Se dijeron buenas noches entre beso y beso muchas otras veces.

 **Notas de la autora:** Intenso, lo más cómico de esto es que la idea nació de un Meme, ¿Han visto uno que dice "Fui buscando cobre y encontré oro"? No juzguen mis métodos creativos, solo quiéranme. Espero les guste.

Quizás este un poco pasiva después de esto, pero estén atentos cualquier día puede aparecer algo nuevo.

Besos.


	2. Besos de buenos días

Besos de buenos días.

Ya no se escuchaban más buenas noches dentro de la habitación desde hace unos minutos ¿Para qué hablar? ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en eso cuando así se lo decían todo? ¿Para qué separar sus bocas, si al hacerlo dolía? No sabían bien cómo es que habían llegado al futón de la habitación, no sabían si fue por él o por ella, les daba igual, quizás fueron los dos.

Sus lenguas habían comenzado a participar, curiosas al principio, luego demandantes y sedientas de algo que recién estaban conociendo. Las manos de ambos de a poco fueron descubriendo la calidez y suavidad del otro.

Akane recorría con ambas manos el torso de su prometido, una de ellas delineaba los músculos de su espalda, pasándola suave a momentos, mientras que en otros apretaba todo a su paso clavando sus uñas y dejando pequeñas marcas. Su otra mano había vagado lenta por el frente, sintiendo los firmes músculos del abdomen, que estaba segura podrían detener cualquier golpe de cualquier enemigo que llegara. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus pectorales ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con dormir apoyada en ellos? Pero al llegar al lado izquierdo se detuvo, sorprendida al sentir tan claramente su corazón, ese latir tan acelerado, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros enteros, pero no, era ella quien provocaba que su corazón latiera de esa manera. Se regocijó ante este pensamiento.

Ranma en cambio solo tenía una mano libre, ya que la otra soportaba su peso para no aplastarla, pero sabía cómo aprovecharla. Primero comenzó tímido, solo mantuvo su mano en su cintura, sobre la tela, disfrutando de lo firme y bien definida que se encontraba. Luego paso a su espalda, apretándola a él, quería sentirla cerca. Pero quería más, el miedo a ser muy atrevido e incomodar a su prometida no lo dejaba seguir. Fue cuando sintió por primera vez las uñas de Akane enterrarse sobre su piel. Ese fue el detonante, decidido metió su mano bajo la polera de la chica y lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cintura. Sentía el calor que emanaba, la suavidad de su piel, como se estremecía ante su tacto. Volvió a su espalda, apretándola nuevamente contra él, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel.

Dejo la boca de la chica de lado y se posó en su cuello, esa parte que tenía sin atención y que clamaba por ser besada nuevamente, como lo había hecho unos días atrás en un arranque de valentía. Que irónico, ese día no podía creer que había osado hacer tal cosa, cuando ahora disfrutaba a su antojo esa parte que para él era tan deliciosa. En el mismo instante que combino un beso y una mordida en su cuello se atrevió a pasar su mano desde la espalda hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la chica y tocarlo directamente, apretándolo. Esta acción coordinada hizo que la menor de las Tendo dejara escapar su primer gemido. Fue pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero al estar tan cerca del oído de su prometido este lo había escuchado perfectamente. Solo eso le basto para volverse adicto a ese sonido, quería más, mucho más, le arrancaría esos gemidos a gritos.

Pero este mismo sonido fue un pequeño rayo de lucidez para la chica, controlándose lo más que podía para no volver a gemir mientras hablaba – Ranma… esto está mal.

Al escuchar esto el joven se separó de su cuello y levanto su rostro hasta dejarlo a la altura del suyo. Clavó su mirada en ella, la analizo unos segundos, su rostro sonrosado, sus ojos semi cerrados y esa respiración agitaba lo único que hacían era que quisiera más – Si esto está mal ¿Por qué se siente tan jodidamente bien?

Volvió a besarla, con más pasión si fuera posible. Los hizo rodar a ambos, quedando de espaldas al futón y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Akane tomo el rostro de su prometido y correspondió el beso de manera desesperada. Tenía razón, todo eso se sentía muy bien.

Sentía un calor generalizado, que iba creciendo con cada movimiento que realizaban, no podía creer que por fin se estuvieran besando, y más que eso. Después de años de pequeños roces, tocarse con excusas tontas, besos castos y tiernos de buenas noches donde el tacto duraba apenas unos segundos, pero que era suficientes para dejarlos con el corazón a mil, esto se salía de toda escala, acostumbrados a satisfacer su necesidad de ellos mismo con esos breves momentos, esto era totalmente embriagante, se ahogaban por no poder aun respirar mientras se besaban, pero no les importaba, sofocados por tanto calor, pero no querían ni podían separarse. Ambos juraban que sus respiraciones y jadeos ya podían ser escuchados por cada habitante de la casa, que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos, pero eso tampoco les importo.

Ranma aprovechando la libertad que le daba esta nueva posición colocó ambas manos en los muslos de su prometida, acariciándolos suavemente para luego hacerlo con más presión. Poco a poco comenzó a subir por ellos hasta llegar al trasero de la chica. Se permitió un lujo que llevaba años añorando, con ambas manos apretó con algo de fuerza ambos glúteos, atrayéndola hacia él. Esto hizo que ambos dejaran de besarse y emitieran un sonoro gemido. Ranma abrió los ojos para ver la reacción de su prometida. Ella hizo lo mismo, se miraron unos segundos, como preguntándose si todo estaba bien. La primera en contestar la pregunta que nunca salió de los labios de ninguno fue Akane, quien se acercó y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su prometido ¿Acaso él alguna vez dijo que la chica que tenía encima suyo no era sexy? Como se recriminaba haber dicho alguna vez tamaña mentira.

Continuaron los besos. Más demandantes y más desesperados cada vez. Una mano del joven siguió en el trasero de Akane, mientras que la otra fue al cuello, atrayéndola hacia él, jugando con los cortos cabellos de ella. Las manos de la chica recorrían con plena libertad el trabajado torso de su prometido ¿Cuántas horas de arduo y duro entrenamiento se reflejaban en ese monumento humano?

Ranma volvió a hacerlos girar, quedado posicionado entre las piernas de Akane, haciendo que esta las abriera un poco para recibirlo. Descaradamente volvió a tomar uno de sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con él, a apretar el sobresaliente botón que gritaba por atención. También volvió a besar el cuello de su prometida, dejando un rastro de besos que bajaban hasta su clavícula. A Akane le quemaba, sentir la saliva y calor de la boca de Ranma le quemaba, y deseó sentir ese calor en su pecho. Al parecer su prometido pensó igual, ya que mientras bajaba por el cuello de la chica él subía de a poco la camiseta de ella.

Pero este pensamiento hizo despertar a la Tendo de ese estado de excitación. Todo iba demasiado rápido, ella no quería que todo esto pasara, no así, sin saber antes qué es lo que sentía su prometido. Conocía la naturaleza tímida del muchacho y él no haría esto con cualquier mujer. Además los avances en el último tiempo le daba esperanzas de que sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero nada se lo aseguraba.

Antes de que terminara de levantar su camiseta tomo poso su mano sobre la del chico y lo freno usando una suave presión.

-No.

A Ranma nada en el mudo lo podría detener en ese momento, ni sus padres entrando y descubriéndolos, ni un terremoto que remeciera el país entero, ni sus "prometidas" con sus gritos de siempre. Salvo ella, solo una palabra o gesto de Akane lo harían detenerse. Y ese simple _no_ fue suficiente para él.

Bajo la camiseta que hace segundos deseaba arrancar del cuerpo de su prometida y levanto su rostro para ver el de ella y saber si se había sobrepasado y estaba molesta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio asustada, expectante a alguna señal de él ¿Pensara que se había enojado por detenerlo? Podía ser tan boba a veces. Le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se separó y se acostó a su lado, apoyándose en su costado mirándola.

Akane también giró para verlo. No parecía molesto, es más se veía feliz. Debían hablar sobre todo esto, pero no quería hacerlo ahora, sus ideas no estaban fijas, volaban por su cabeza, no quería que algo no se entendiera bien y arruinara el momento que acababa de pasar. Estaba perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos cuando su prometido hablo.

-Mañana … mañana hablaremos sobre esto, sobre todo.

Poso sus ojos en su rostro, le estaba sonriendo– Si, mañana, sin falta – Sonrió ella de vuelta. Que Ranma quisiera hablar era buena señal, antes lo hubiese dejado estar o hasta actuado como si nunca hubiese pasado - Creo que … es mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto - Se giró y sentó en el futón para irse, pero el brazo de su prometido sujetándola desde su cintura la detuvo

-No. Quédate – Su mirada era suplicante- prometo que no pasara nada… nada que tu no quieras – Ese era un problema, ella lo quería todo.

Lo pensó un momento. Akane creía que era lo mejor, si se quedaba podían descubrirlos y además no sabría si podría resistir toda una noche con él sin intentar nada. Pero, se imaginó separándose de Ranma, no sintiendo su calor, no compartiendo el mismo aire y le dolió, no quería separarse de su prometido.

-Está bien – Dijo sonriendo, él se acostó y estiro hacia un lado el brazo que tenía más cercano a Akane, ella entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Se acostó descansando su cabeza en su pecho, cumpliendo uno de sus sueños. Él la abrazo desde la cintura y con la otra mano la tomo desde la barbilla, alzó su rostro y deposito un beso en ellos– Buenas noches, Akane.

Ella sonrió, sin entender aun como habían pasado de un momento tan pasional a uno totalmente tierno-Buenas noches, Ranma.

Akane fue la primera en despertarse, sin creerse el lugar en donde estaba. Seguía en la misma posición en la que horas antes se había dormido, la mano de Ranma no había abandonado ni por un segundo su cintura. Aún no sabía cómo había resistido toda la noche. En varias ocasiones se despertó dispuesta a despertarlo a él y seguir con esos besos y caricias tan placenteras, pero se detenía ella misma, no quería que el egocéntrico de Ranma Saotome pensara que la tenía a sus pies, aunque sea cierto.

Puso atención a los sonidos de la casa, no se escuchaba a Kasumi en la cocina, así que todos debían estar aun durmiendo. Se deshizo del abrazo con algo de pena, se giró dispuesta a salir, pero el brazo de Ranma volvió a acercarla a él.

No pudo evitar reír – Oye, déjame ir.

-Nunca –La tenía abrazada por detrás mientras seguían acostados – Solo un rato más, no escucho a nadie, deben estar todos dormidos aun.

Akane se había congelado con la respuesta de Ranma, "nunca", se sentía bien pensar que nunca la dejaría ir.

-De acuerdo.

Ese día, tras varios intentos por parte de Ranma, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por sus propios compañeros, prometidas, y familiares, pudo declarar sus sentimientos a Akane, con la luna y estrellas de testigo, sobre el techo de un alto edificio. Ella por supuesto que también expresó los suyos, aclarando al fin todo. Algún día les contaré esta historia.

Después de todo lo ocurrido ya ninguno podía siquiera imaginar despertar y no ver al otro a su lado. Lo habían intentado para disminuir el riesgo a ser encontrados, pero siempre había uno que no podía aguantar y se pasaba a la habitación del otro, así que decidieron hacerlo de todas manera, lo peor que podía pasarles era que los obligaran a casarse y a heredar el Dojo, y eso a ninguno le desagradaba. En lo absoluto.

Tiempo después, cuando ya se cumplía algo más de un año de compartir en secreto sus noches, un domingo por la mañana una madrugadora Nabiki ingreso a la habitación de Akane para poder corroborar sus sospechas. Hace días que escuchaba ruidos por las mañanas que no correspondían a los de una chica sola en su cuarto. Así que con cámara en mano ingreso para poder tener pruebas y sacar provecho de ello. Tuvo que aguantarse un grito de felicidad al ver a su pequeña hermana abrazada del idiota de su cuñado. El flash de la cámara captando la evidencia los despertó.

-¡Los atrapé! ¿Cuánto están dispuestos a pagar por que no venda esta foto?

-Véndela – Dijo un muy seguro Ranma sentándose en la cama- Intenta sacarle un buen precio a los Kunos, queremos el 50% de las ganancias.

Nabiki no sabía que decir, no entendía como no armaban escándalo por haber sido descubiertos – ¿Dejarán que venda la foto y además quieren parte del dinero?

-Hay que empezar a juntar dinero para la boda – La sonrisa con la que lo dijo seguida de la de su hermana no tenía precio.

La sonrisa también se le contagio a ella – Esta bien, pero solo les daré el 20%.

-50%- Intervino esta vez Akane - Y te damos una foto nuestra besándonos, eso si que sacará mucho más dinero.

-¡Acepto!

Nabiki no era tonta, podía vender la primera ya a un buen precio, pero las otras prometidas no creerían que estén juntos solo por dormir en la misma cama. Si les vendía la del beso al doble o triple no tendría reparo en darle la mitad a la pareja, además ella era de las personas que querían que esos ya se casaran, llevaban años comprometidos, todos sabían que se amaban, y si debía compartir ganancias con ellos aceleraba el proceso lo haría feliz.

Le entregaron la fotografía que Akane sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y volvieron a quedar solos en la habitación.

-Ya se habían tardado en descubrirnos – Dijo el chico acostándose y viendo como la chica hacia lo mismo.

-La verdad es que si- Se giró de espaldas a él mientras era abrazada por detrás- De saber que tendríamos que hacer tanto ruido para que Nabiki entrara a espiar no nos hubiéramos preocupado tanto durante las noches.

-Y él pervertido soy yo – Dijo Ranma intentando aguantar su risa.

Akane se sonrojó a más no poder, pero lo dejo pasar -Supongo que ya no necesito usar esto aquí – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y sacaba una cadena del cuello, que al final tenía una pequeña argolla.

-Permíteme - Ranma tomo la argolla y la dejó en el dedo de ella– Se ve mucho mejor ahí.

-Tienes toda la razón. Será mejor que nos levantemos, no creo que sigamos durmiendo.

-Está bien, pero antes – Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su prometida (ahora por decisión de ambos) y la acercó a él para besarla – Buenos días, futura Señora Saotome.

La chica sonrió, como cada vez que él le decía así – Buenos días, amor.

Los dos amaban sus besos de buenos días.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas de la Autora:** Volví con el final de este fic. Si a alguien le molesto que el inicio fuera algo pasional le pido perdón, pero siempre imagine que siguiera así la historia. Todos mis fic, a menos que se exprese lo contrario en un principio, son posterior al manga. La madurez de estos dos y los avances que tienen durante el manga y durante la misma historia narrada de alguna forma encaminan sus acciones, los contextualiza para que no sea descabellado lo que se escribe. Aclarado esto espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo. Perdón también por no escribir la declaración, pero estaba escribiéndola y todo me salía extremadamente cursi, muy "no ellos" y luego al escribirlo como lo termine dejando de verdad me gustó como quedo, pero si gustan quizás en algún tiempo la escriba, no lo descarto.

A continuación responderé los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior:

 **Mizukii16** : ¡Ese meme es muy bueno! Se puede usar para muchas situaciones. Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Que rico que te gusto, espero esta continuación también sea de tu agrado.

 **Vann GP** : Es un muy buen meme.

 **paulayjoaqu** i: Aqui está lo que querías! Espero este fin sea de tu agrado.

 **AkaneSayum** i: Sin duda algo muy tierno, espero esta parte un poco menos tierna igual te guste. Saluditos.

 **Jauca97** : Cuando la inspiración llega no hay que criticar desde donde lo hace hahah. Que rico que te gusto la historia.

 **YolotzinTaisho** : No entiendo el significado de "Te rifaste" y no lo puedo imaginar hahaha porfa si lees esto ¡Explícame! Gracias por hacer mi miércoles más agradable gracias a tu comentario.

 **rosefe-123** : Me gusta que te guste.

 **Lizzy Dezzy:** A mí me encantan tus historias largas, son muy lindas y con muchos detalles que me permiten imaginar todo muy bien. Estoy atenta a Fama! Besos.

 **pamela5718:** A mí me gusta mucho que te guste mucho!

 **Astron:** Aquí la continuación que querías, fue místico, estaba escribiéndola cuando me llego tu review, besos espero te guste.

 **Anonima muy efusiva** : Espero leas esto, me dan mucha risa tus comentarios ¡Pero los adoro! Espero te guste esta continuación, besos.

Recuerden que tengo Twitter donde aviso sobre cualquier actualización o si estoy escribiendo algo. Y a veces escribo cosas no tan relacionadas a Fanfiction. Búsquenme como **Nube_escarlata**

Besos.


End file.
